Let Him Go
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: En esos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba su actitud infantil y ser tan convenenciero, odiaba ser egoísta y orgulloso. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado aquellos días cuando estaban juntos para decirle a diario que lo amaba, para dejarle en claro que haría todo lo posible por estar a su lado? ¿Y ahora que podría hacer? Nada. Lo había dejado ir.


**¡Y después de mil años por fin estoy de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron?  
Ya sé lo que están pensando, ''¿dónde demonios están las otras historias que deberías de actualizar?'' Y si les soy sincera, apenas las estoy empezando haha, pero no se preocupen. Prometo actualizarlas pronto.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate.**

 **La historia está basada en la canción Let Her Go- Passenger, sin embargo yo modifiqué algunas cosas para que fuese de su agrado.**

* * *

''¿Por qué lo hice?'' Aquella pregunta se repetía un centenar de veces en su cabeza, ''¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detuve?'' Otra vez la misma pregunta, recordándole el enorme error que había hecho. Había perdido a la persona que más amaba, y no había hecho nada para intentar recuperarla. La había dejado ir, y todo por sostener su orgullo.

Ahora se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con la mirada fija en la penumbra de la oscuridad, no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la persona que más amaba marcharse después de aquella discusión. Su mirada seria y aquellos ojos que lo enamoraban a diario llenos de decepción. Pudo haber hecho algo, pudo haberlo sostenido de los hombros y gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no. Su orgullo había estado primero, y ese mismo le había quitado al amor de su vida.

¿Ahora qué podría hacer? ya habían pasado varios meses desde que había terminado la discusión y por puro capricho digno de un crío, no le había llamado aún. Sin embargo, aunque lo intentase, ya no podría correr hacía él pidiéndole perdón y esperando que todo se resolviese y volviesen a estar juntos. Ya habían sido demasiadas fallas, demasiados errores, ya no podía esperar que todo se quedase en el olvido.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, unas lágrimas silenciosas llenas de arrepentimiento. Todo había sido su culpa, él le había dicho varias veces que lo amaba, pero ¿acaso no se lo decía sólo cuando él mismo se beneficiaba? ¿Acaso no había sido egoísta? Claro que lo había sido, sin embargo, hace unos meses, él juraba que no había sido su culpa. Que él siempre le decía que lo amaba, pero, ¿se lo demostraba de otra forma que no fuesen con bromas pesadas? No, ¿había dejado de coquetear con las chicas que babeaban por él? No. Entonces, ¿de qué se podía quejar? Él había sido una mierda de persona con su pareja y ahora la pagaba muy caro.

Ya nunca más podría estar junto a él, ya nunca más podría despeinarle su oscuro cabello mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios. Lo extrañaba y vaya que lo hacía. Extrañaba ver su ceño fruncido y su sonrojo cuando le coqueteaba, extrañaba todo de él. Ya no quería seguir con eso, lo único que quería hacer era tomar su celular y marcar con rapidez el número del contrario. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que necesitaba verlo, lo mucho que necesitaba besarlo y hacer que fuese suyo de nuevo.

Todo iba a la perfección, debido a que habían entrado a la universidad, habían rentado un departamento donde ambos podían estar. Claro que no era uno muy lujoso, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba con tal de estar juntos. Todo había salido bien según Tooru lo había planeado, ya llevaban viviendo ahí casi tres años, aunque no de manera muy pacífica, y el castaño le pediría matrimonio a su pareja en su séptimo aniversario, lo más romántico que se le había podido ocurrir. Sin embargo, las cosas se empezaron a complicar. Ambos se encontraban demasiado tensos y casi no pasaban tiempo juntos. Lo que le dio paso a las discusiones diarias. El único tiempo que pasaban juntos lo pasaban discutiendo, discutían cada cinco segundos por la tontería más grande que se les pudiese ocurrir. Hasta que un día, simplemente cansado de pelear tomó sus cosas y se marchó de ahí. Claro que esperaba que su pareja le marcase preguntándole que cuando volvía, pero nada. No supo nada de su hogar hasta que regresó a éste dos semanas después y cuando regresó vaya que se llevó una sorpresa. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre y no había rastro de su pareja. Y ahí se había dado cuenta que lo había abandonado.

Al principio se sintió enojado, bastante para ser sinceros. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abandonarlo, a no llamarle si quiera? Pero, conforme pasaban los días, soltó su orgullo y se dio cuenta que la culpa no era de nadie más que de él. Se había dejado llevar por su actitud infantil y había sentido que él daba todo lo que podía y que quien no cooperaba era su pareja. Cuando aquello era sólo una mentira más para no culparse a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y ahí estaba él de nuevo, frente suyo sonriendo, recordándole fríamente que ya no podía estar junto a él. El llanto se incrementó. ¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba se moría? ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba?

En esos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba su actitud infantil y ser tan convenenciero, odiaba ser egoísta y orgulloso. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado aquellos días cuando estaban juntos para decirle a diario que lo amaba, para dejarle en claro que haría todo lo posible por estar a su lado? ¿Y ahora que podría hacer? Nada. Lo había dejado ir.

No podía olvidarlo, siempre que caminaba por las calles veía cosas que le recordaban aquellos días tan llenos de rosas y colores, siempre que intentaba escuchar música en la radio, el locutor ponía una canción que lo describiese; siempre que iba a comprar algo al mercado sentía el olor de aquella comida que tanto le gustaba a su pareja. Su recuerdo lo perseguía a o todos lados y le recordaba su error, se burlaba de él. Era como su condena.

Había veces en las que veía aquel álbum que había hecho junto a su pareja en la secundaria. Veía las fotos delicadamente recordando los momentos, recordando cada palabra que se habían dicho, cada risa y lágrima que habían soltado, recordaba cuando todo era perfecto. Había veces en las que pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de su pareja recordándose que ya nunca más podría volver a pasar por sus dedos de esa manera por su tez.

Porque todo se había convertido en un mal recuerdo queriendo ser uno alegre. Todo era un mal recuerdo que lo perseguía insistiéndole en siempre tener en mente a su pareja, insistiéndole en tener siempre en mente su error, insistiéndole en pensar en lo orgulloso que era. Todo, todo era una memoria la cual quería encerrar para siempre bajo llave, todo era un recuerdo el cual aunque intentase nunca podría olvidar. Su primer amor verdadero, su primera relación en serio, la persona que siempre lo apoyaba y lo más importante: su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo olvidar a aquella persona que siempre estuvo para él, qué no importaba qué siempre lo apoyaba? ¿Cómo olvidar aquella persona que le cambió la perspectiva de ver al mundo, qué le enseñó lo fundamental para ser alguien digno de admirar? ¿Cómo lo podría hacer?

Simplemente no podía. Toda su vida había estado a su lado, toda su vida había sido regañado cuando el contrario se preocupaba haciéndola de rol de madre, toda su vida lo había protegido y le había enseñado a cambiar, a ser alguien fuerte. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir así. Lo necesitaba. Pero, ya nunca más lo podría tener.

Toda su vida se había convertido en un triste recuerdo, en una melancólica pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué aquello, por qué lo otro? Todo era un por qué. Pero la respuesta era sencilla. ¿Por qué él no había aprovechado, por qué no había tomado todo más serio? Porque sencillamente Tooru, de la misma manera en la que sólo necesitaba de la luz cuando ésta no daba calor, de la misma manera en la que sólo extrañaba al sol cuando nevaba, de la misma manera en la que sólo sabía que había estado volando cuando se sentía bajo, de la misma manera en la que sólo odiaba la carretera cuando extrañaba su hogar, sólo se daba cuenta que en verdad lo había amado cuando lo dejaba ir.

 _Y lo había dejado ir._

—Iwa-chan…te necesito. — Dijo entre sollozos.

Desde que Hajime se había ido la casa era un desastre, nunca tenía ganas de recogerla.

En un movimiento desesperado tomó su celular y le intentó llamar. — _En estos momentos estoy ocupado, por favor llámame en una hora._ — Dijo la grabadora de voz que había dejado su ex pareja.

El llanto incrementó aún más, y entre cada sollozo Tooru pronunciaba un ''Iwa-chan'' desesperado. Lo necesitaba, quería abrazarlo, ¿por qué el universo lo odiaba tanto?

Intentó volver a marcar. Y el resultado fue el mismo: — _En estos momentos estoy ocupado, por favor llámame en una hora._

¿Por qué se había tenido que ir? Lo necesitaba. ¡Lo amaba demasiado! Necesitaba verlo al menos una vez más, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, que sin él no podría vivir.


End file.
